Norimawasu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Porque no quiere admitir que se trata de algo semejante al amor, y no a una vil sensación que justifique su terquedad. En medio de ese camino por el cual van.
1. Por la tarde

_**N**__orimawas__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

"_Estar cerca de él me irrita"_

Hyuuga alza la mirada para así poder ver el paisaje que se le escapa tras las rodadas de la bicicleta en la que va sentado.

"_Y aún así, yo…"_

Observando el horizonte a una distancia lejana, que parece alargarse conforme la bicicleta se desliza por la calle.

"Se siente bien, ¿no crees?", Junpei ignora en primera instancia ese comentario, girando la cabeza a la izquierda, agudizando la vista al ver allí el lago con ligeras ondas perderse de repente. Producto seguro de los peces, se dice mentalmente, que salen a respirar detenidamente en un acto fugaz y estrictamente obligado.

No contesta, prefiere seguir viendo esas aguas mecerse perezosas con el gélido viento, que está seguro, ronda ya los lugares.

"¿Te refieres a ser paseado?", no deja de fijar sus ojos en el panorama, y su respuesta sale con una voz indiferente, un tanto fastidiada.

"Me alegro que lo estés disfrutando", la risa que le sigue al comentario realizado atiza algo en el interior de Hyuuga. Quién aprieta las manos que van sujetas a la rejilla trasera de la bicicleta. Haciendo éste una mueca de amargura por la felicidad que se desborda del estúpido rostro de Kiyoshi. Quiere golpearlo, pero no se siente seguro al soltar una de sus manos mientras van rodando.

"¿Quién podría disfrutar de esto?", Junpei agacha la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

"¿Quién no?", Teppei levanta la cara para ver a la primera estrella que se anima a brillar en el firmamento que todavía matizado de naranjas y rozados se halla. Con la tranquilidad y el gusto dibujándosele presurosos en el rostro. Como si quisieran decirles a todos lo feliz que está Kiyoshi de ir pedaleando.

"Idiota", responde Hyuuga y no se dice nadamás.

El sonido del pedaleo se acentúa conforme avanzan. Las aves están preparándose para echarse a dormir, y sus cantos ―algunos― se esfuman con premura. El aire se torna lento, más frío, y las cigarras salen de entre los arbustos para afinar sus melodías, esas que están próximas a entonar.

La vereda, entre casas, edificios y ese lago gastado, le resulta inapropiada al momento. Le gustaría de pronto que se convirtiera en extensos campos, labrados por sabias manos, y repletos de hortalizas nacidas en medio de tierras fértiles, inundando el aire de aromas variados. Y por ello cierra los ojos, recargándose por primera vez en la espalda de Teppei.

Para imaginar aquel paisaje que su mente gusta recrearle.

"¿Hyuuga?", Kiyoshi no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por ese gesto que muchas veces le fuera negado en el pasado por el capitán, volteándole a ver de reojo.

"Cállate", pero Junpei le ordena, hosco, tajante. "No me dejas pensar"

_Tesshin_ vuelve la mirada al frente, pedaleando suave, pausado, ansiando prolongar ese momento, al tiempo en que sonríe satisfecho y contesta: "Sí, sí".

"_No puedo apartarme de su lado"_

Sin notarlo siquiera, Junpei ha relajado el amarre de sus manos e incluso ha terminado por cruzarse de brazos, confiado. Olvidando e importándole poco ya si se cae del vehículo o no. Lo único que quiere el SG de Seirin es seguir soñando aquel panorama campirano. Jurando que puede oler la tierra mojada, escuchar el azadón encajarse en el suelo con fiereza y las semillas caer en los huecos que las arropan con sus oscuras faldas marrones.

El fogoso clima del verano hacer llorar a su cuerpo, ahogándolo en aguas saladas y generándole una infame sed que le reseca y agrieta profusa la garganta.

Lamiéndose inconsciente los labios, buscando refrescarlos tan solo un poco.

"_Oh, la noche está aquí_", Kiyoshi se pierde por momentos en el negro manto del cielo, el cual parece tomarse su tiempo en decorarlo con presuntuosas estrellas que arman, algunas, constelaciones de las cuales podría jactarse Teppei de su conocimiento, sí así lo quisiese. "_Será mejor que me apresure_", de pronto acelera el ritmo, y su repentino arranque espabila poco amable a Hyuuga.

"¡¿A-ah?!", haciéndole tambalearse, sujetándose de forma inmediata e instintiva de la rejilla. "¡¿Qué demo-"

"Oh, ¿te desperté?", no se oye para nada apenado, por el contrario, Junpei puede jurar que el tarado se divierte.

"Te haré lamentarlo", es una advertencia que _Tesshin_ esperará con ansias, para pesar del capitán que tiene toda la intención de molerlo, sin mostrar siquiera un poco de piedad, a golpes.

Pero seguramente hoy no lo hará, ni mañana tampoco.

"Está oscuro", se dice para sí al ver la noche nadar sobre ellos. Preguntándose al instante por _cuánto_ tiempo ha estado fantaseando encima de ese paseo. El centro de Seirin lo oye, alternando sus ojos arriba y al frente.

"¿No está hermosa la noche?", no es que lo sea en sí, pero para Teppei desde que conociera a Junpei, pero en especial desde _ese_ día, todas las noches se habían tornado extrañamente más bellas y apacibles.

Y las estrellas mucho más brillantes.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo todo éste rato?, debería ya estar en casa, no aquí paseando con un idiota", Hyuuga reniega, de mala gana porque ha pasado más tiempo del que debiera en compañía del general destronado.

"Hahaha, arrullándote" está feliz, ese imbécil, lo está y eso le molesta sobremanera por eso lo ha hecho, le ha pateado la espinilla desde esa posición. "_¡O-ouch!_" desvaneciéndosele el coraje al escucharlo gritar. "H-hey, ¿quieres hacernos caer?", Kiyoshi tiene los ojos húmedos, pues le ha dolido de verdad aquella acción suya, mientras trata con dificultad no perder el equilibrio.

Pero no le importa. No.

"Eso nunca pasaría. Cuando estoy contigo", y por primera vez en el día Hyuuga no bromea, tampoco es irónico ni semejante, es sincero y lo que dice tiene un trasfondo más profundo.

Que Kiyoshi entiende y agradece.

"Vayamos a cenar", Teppei despega los pies de los pedales, maniobrando solo el volante, luchando por mantener la armonía de la rodada.

"¡¿Ha―h?!", haciéndole soltar a Hyuuga esa expresión que tenía olvidada, aquella cuando se creía un patán y hasta tenía el cabello largo y un rubio nada grato coloreándole la cabeza. "¿Eres imbécil o qué?, debería estar ya en mi casa"

"Te llevaré después, ¿cierto?", Kiyoshi echa hacia atrás la cabeza para poder verle, y Hyuuga solo atina a sonrojarse y a pensar: "_Tarado, ¿quieres matarnos? Fija la vista al frente"_; mientras enarca una de sus cejas.

"Antes de las 11, ¿entendiste?", con ello acepta, aparentando cierto disgusto.

"Que sean fideos", que Teppei conoce.

Como el motivo y el verdadero nombre de aquello a lo que Hyuuga Junpei llama _irritación_, que le nace estando a su lado.

Porque no quiere admitir que se trata de algo semejante al amor, y no a una vil sensación que justifique su terquedad.

En medio de ese camino por el cual van.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A **Sí que es difícil re-editar cosas. Al final quedó igual.


	2. Por la noche

**N**_orimawas__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Sentado, Hyuuga se echa hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que su vista alcance más allá de aquel letrero ubicado en lo alto del carro ambulante de ramen en el que se encuentran comiendo. Quiere divisar las estrellas que durante el paseo empezaran a asomarse. El cielo está vestido de negro, y esos desiguales destellos deslumbran sus ropajes. La observación dura poco, pero lo suficiente para cerciorarse cuales son aquellas constelaciones que brillan intensas por encima de sus cabezas mientras el plato servido humea al frente suyo.

"Aquí tienes", dice el viejo amablemente y Junpei jala el tazón hacia él diciendo un: "Gracias", en ese tono profundo, seco y que en ocasiones suena poco amable. El contenido del platillo es excepcional, los colores de los distintos ingredientes una descarada invitación al deleite que de inmediato acepta al llevarse una cucharada de eso a la garganta.

"Hace tiempo que no te veía, sigues igual de enorme, hijo", el dueño del puesto se echa a reír descarado, preocupándole poco ser escuchado, al tiempo en que le habla a Kiyoshi, que tiene la boca repleta de fideos a su lado. "¿Sigues jugando?"

Teppei deglute, haciendo un ruido de satisfacción, empujando suave el plato de ramen hacia delante cuando ya no ha dejado nada en su interior, jugando con los palillos al aire, apuntando en diversas direcciones con ellos, y sonriendo amable: "Así es. Sería agradable que asistiera a uno de nuestros encuentros, ¿no crees, Hyuuga?"; Kiyoshi le da un codazo, pretendiendo meterlo a aquella conversación en la que bien no tiene nada que decir o aportar.

"Ah", sin embargo le da por su lado, desinteresado, tratando de terminar su propio tazón y evitando mirarlo.

Kiyoshi le observa algo desilusionado al no ser secundado, pero de inmediato se repone, manteniendo la mueca agradable en los labios. "Gracias por la comida", agradeciendo al dejar de lado los palillos y el cucharon prestados. Apoyando los codos encima de la barra, mirando satisfecho los fideos cocerse y al señor servir los platos a los clientes que van llegando. Es una noche tranquila, agradable, sobre todo gracias a la comida y compañía con la que está contando. Puede ser que Hyuuga no lo parezca, pero sabe de alguna extraña manera que igual que él lo está disfrutando.

Si pudiera alargar las horas de esa noche, con gusto lo haría, pero existen cosas como esta, entre muchas otras, que se le escapan de las manos y que por más que intente retenerlas no hay manera.

Resignado en cierta forma, Kiyoshi cierra los ojos para suspirar enseguida.

"¿Lo conoces de _aquella_ vez?", la pregunta proveniente de Hyuuga lo espabila lo suficiente para voltear a verle, desde esa posición relajada que tiene. Esa con la mejilla recargada en una de sus manos y la expresión de clara seducción que invita a quien le vea a un juego peligroso e interesante conformado en las sabanas de una buena y cómoda cama.

"_Hanafuda_, él fue quien me enseñó a jugar y ganar. Aunque la verdad es que no aprendí muy bien, hahaha", Teppei responde casual, restándole importancia al trasfondo de ese pasado amargo, para ambos pero principalmente para él mismo, que se ha quedado atrás, y recién se reviviera tras el enfrentamiento días atrás contra Hanamiya.

"Idiota", escucha con claridad el insulto de Junpei tras su contestación, y no lo ignora pero tampoco es que le ofenda de alguna manera.

"Pero gracias a ellos y a tus visitas, Hyuuga, mi recuperación y mis días en el hospital fueron placenteros", la mueca curvada a lo extenso de sus labios de forma natural, obvia y alegrona hacen que el capitán de Seirin se ruborice tras esos lentes que inútilmente no logran disfrazar su sincera respuesta. Kiyoshi clava la vista en Junpei, serio, interesado, y tentador. Quiere decirle a su acompañante que tiene hambre, pero una diferente, y que la noche, ésta noche, es perfecta para cenar hasta saciar esa hambruna que le atiza los adentros.

"Olvídalo, mañana tenemos entrenamiento", Hyuuga se niega, rehuyéndole la vista, metiéndose a la boca los palillos sin un solo fideo en ellos, haciendo una especie de mohín que solo elevan las ansias de Kiyoshi.

"Seré gentil", trata de convencerle, de hacerlo cambiar de parecer mientras las cigarras comienzan ese ruido suburbano a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

"¡Gentil mi trasero!, olvídalo", Junpei no parece ceder, y Teppei no puede culparlo, no cuando siempre al final termina sobrepasándose debido a ese instinto animal que solo se desata cada vez que toca la piel de Hyuuga y su aroma se impregna a lo largo de la cama.

"Pero Hyuuga", es entonces que Kiyoshi prueba abrazarle al tiempo en que ruega como un niño, tratando de salirse con la suya. Pero Junpei de inmediato lo avienta, le rechaza al empujarle el rostro sin delicadeza, importándole poco sus ansias de hacerlo. Y sí concentrándose en mantener las apariencias frente a la demás clientela.

"No tenías porque rechazarme de esa manera", Tesshin se soba la mandíbula, y Hyuuga piensa que exagera, y qué no es allí donde debe centrarse, sino en la nariz o algún otro lado que su mano haya alcanzado tras ese empujón bien dado.

Hyuuga no quiere hacerlo, no hoy, es mitad de semana y las posibilidades de quedar fuera para mañana en la mañana son altas. Kiyoshi es un tío bastante grande, en _ese_ aspecto, y como un hombre resistente, perseverante y fuerte, la amabilidad y paciencia en la cama se desvanecen una vez entrados al juego. No lo odia, pero tampoco quiere sentir las piernas y la cintura acalambrárseles. Sin más, Junpei termina lo servido, pensando vagamente en el camino de regreso. Las luces de los faros alumbrando las aceras, los vagos ruidos de los autos, el bullicio de una ciudad que se renueva bajo los mantos ennegrecidos de la noche. Es un paisaje distinto, tan alejado de uno campirano y tranquilo. No es su predilecto pero no reniega de ello.

Cuando termina, Teppei paga la cuenta, a Junpei ni le pasa por la cabeza ayudarle, es su culpa, y en una invitación hecha se vería mal intentar apoyarle, o al menos eso piensa. Una despedida alegre se le hace al dueño, prometiendo nuevamente visitarle.

A unos metros se encuentra aparcada la bicicleta, cerca a un faro de luz ámbar. Es curioso, el efecto que tiene esa fosforescencia vaga sobre el cuerpo metálico. Hyuuga aguarda, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras Kiyoshi arrodillado frente a la bicicleta quita la cadena y el candado para liberarla de su atasco. El frío empieza, anunciándose con largos soplidos helados. Junpei entrecierra los ojos, estremeciéndose un poco, sintiendo el gélido viento filtrársele hasta dentro.

"Listo", entusiasta Teppei se levanta, echándole un último vistazo a la bicicleta, como si se tratara de una obra maestra a la cual ha terminado de darle el toque perfecto. Hyuuga no dice nada, solo le observa, con esa mirada despectiva que no se va pese a los días que se van alejando. Es parte de él, es un gesto que se le ha arraigado enérgico, y que es difícil de borrar como bien lo hizo con su cabello y ese estúpido color rubio que trajera en aquellos tiempos rebeldes y absurdos.

"¿Quieres caminar un poco antes de empezar otra vez?", Tesshin sugiere y Junpei acepta. Deambulando ambos por la acera, rodando la bicicleta a su lado. Mirando al frente, él desinteresado, Kiyoshi tratando de ver más lejos del sendero allí puesto.

De inmediato la calle se torna solitaria, y sus pasos son los únicos en llenarlo.

"Hyuuga", Teppei se detiene, hablándole en un tono extraño y el capitán de Seirin se frena a uno pasos de este.

"¿Qué?", le pregunta, mirándole de reojo, con la ceja alzada y una mueca de disgusto.

Kiyoshi se gira hacia él, contemplándole gentil, amable, para enseguida atacarle. Golpeándole la boca con la propia, mordiéndole salvaje los labios para orillarle a abrir las fauces, introduciendo la lengua tan precipitado que a Hyuuga le da la impresión de que el otro desea ahogarlo. Pronto saca las manos de los bolsillos para posarlas en el pecho de Teppei, arrugándole la chaqueta, frunciendo la frente al tratar de seguirle el ritmo, y de contenerse para no golpearle el vientre.

"_Es-túpido, estamos en la calle, alguien puede vernos_" , el gesto hambriento de Kiyoshi dura tanto que Junpei ya no puede sentir más los labios. La resistencia o la fuerza en sus músculos están al límite, y resignado pero molesto, deja que le otro haga de él lo que quiera.

Los ojos cansados de Hyuuga vuelven a alzarse, buscando insistentes las estrellas. Las constelaciones son las mismas, pese al punto en el que se encuentran ahora ubicados. Sabe que han avanzado, pero el cielo no lo refleja. Es entonces que aquella sensación que le hace sentirse diminuto se presenta. Y los enormes edificios cercándoles, las luces neones refulgiendo altivas, y el faro encima de ellos, lo acentúan en grande.

Junpei quisiera estar ahora en medio de un campo, sentir el aroma de la tierra mojada penetrarle las fosas nasales, que Kiyoshi le besara a la mitad de un sembradío de lechugas o cualquier otro vegetal que se le venga a la cabeza. Que el firmamento interminable los acogiera, y que nada le hiciera sentirse prisionero, sino por el contrario, libre y placentero.

Pero por ahora no es posible, y resignado al momento, deja que los labios de Teppei le borren sus tontos y absurdos deseos.

Dejándole un sabor a ramen un tanto agradable.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A** Aww, aún no supero la escena esa donde Kiyoshi anima a Hyuuga con palabras que él suele decir (Hyuuga apenado, sintiéndose mierda, disculpándose con voz trémula es priceless). Son tan hermosos ambos dos *inserte risa desquiciada* Y pues este es el fin. Quería quitarme esa espinita de escribir algo de ellos comiendo en la calle, así de forma casual.


End file.
